


The Lost Rose

by Sugar_Addicted_Dreamer08



Series: The Rose Trilogy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Addicted_Dreamer08/pseuds/Sugar_Addicted_Dreamer08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had been called into SHIELD to go over someone they had recovered from the clutches of HYDRA, he didn't mean to walk into the wrong room; the small pale girl with wine red hair and striking green eyes. 'It- no- it couldn't be. She- she was supposed to be dying of old age with a least some grandchildren.' But the fact that she stood in front of him, looking lost and scared was what broke him. Their woman, their soulmate found at last and with no memory of them. It hurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to MARVEL, but the plot and any OC's do belong to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the OC(s) and the plot belong to me. Everything else goes to MARVEL.
> 
> Enjoy!

She stared at the men in skin-tight black suits that entered the cell area of- well wherever she was. They held up guns and took out the guard that were standing- watching.

"All clear, Sir." 

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative, sir. There is no sign of The Emerald Rose anywhere."

She startled at that. Why were they looking for her? Who were they? Where was she? She doesn't remember anything. Why can't she remember anything?

"Check inside the cells. This is the final HYDRA base still running. She has to be here."

"Yes'sir." It was a chorus of voices.

The pounding in her head was back. The pictures too quick to understand, the words like a crossword puzzle- as always.

_"What did I do to deserve such trouble makers?"_

_"Come on Ro! The train's leaving."_

_"Bucky! What the hell!"_

_"Rose! Run!"_

Who were they? Who was this 'Ro/Rose'? Maybe they knew?

She let out a whimper at the onslaught and at that moment heard the bang of a door, too loud to be any one's but her's.

Looking up from where she was now tucked into a corner, she saw a tall dark-skinned man with an eyepatch and in a crisp black suit- or she thought it was a suit.

"Sir-" He was interrupted by the small woman's voice.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked quietly. It wasn't befitting for who she was. For her reputation. But then again, it was all a jumbled mess in her head.

Was she this 'Emerald Rose' that they spoke of? Or was she who the male voices in her head said she was? Unconsciously, she stroked her left side, from her hip to her underarm, and her right upper arm, from her from mid bicep to her jaw, where the neat, cursive words reside in pitch black ink against her alabaster skin.

_'You're another trouble maker, ain't ya doll?'_

_'Are you alright? You're too precious to be treated like that.'_

"Director Nick Fury. I work with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division." Emerald orbs stared at him blankly. She had heard them talking about them in passing. But, why were they here?

It's all just so confusing.

"We're a non-profit organization that works for the government." The man- Nick- said, with what almost seemed like a huff of annoyance.

"W-will you get me out of here?" tears were welling in her eyes, she didn't even understand why she was there.

What year was it?

"Yeah, we will, we're waiting for back up medical to check you over." It was another man, he was light skinned and he was in an undoubtedly crisp white suit that fit him nicely. He had a kind yet sad, smile on his face as he offered her his hand.

She took it with much hesitation. Maybe they could tell her.

"Uhm, i-i'm sorry, but may I ask a question?" She was blushing mildly, sinking into her small frame more, as she kept her head bowed.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." She wanted to learn his name.

"Firstly, ca-can you tell me your name?" the stuttering was dying down some, and she also wondered if his smile had the calming effects of the rain.

"Oh, my apologies. My name's Phil Coulson." His smile became somewhat apologetic as he said it.

"Uhm, i-it's nice to meet you." She lifted her head here, and everyone saw the striking emerald green eyes that were in the Emerald Rose's description file- the only facial description actually, that were what was not covered whenever on a mission. "Can you tell me something? If you know that is."

Phil shared a look with Nick and seeing the small yet sharp nod from said man, he nodded.

"Can you tell me who I am?" She whispered timidly, to the shock of everyone. "I'm not sure of anything anymore." She promptly fainted afterward, after a flashing jab of pain in her head, straight into the arms of Phil, who was still shocked.

"If she doesn't even know who she is, then how will me get any information out of her?" Phil asked and watched as, after a few seconds, Nick huffed in annoyance and presumably stalked out.

Phil stared after him for a minute before he turned his attention to the emerald-eyed, red-head in his arms. With a sigh, he followed Nick out.

Just what the hell did HYDRA do?

He didn't want to know, because, for some reason, his gut told him it was much worse than the Winter Soldier. And honestly, what could be worse than having your arm cut off, and your head getting fucked with.

He didn't want to know, but his gut told him that in order to help the young- younger than he thought- girl, he would need to know. Because she obviously was off much worse than the Winter Soldier, a fully recovered and accommodating Winter Soldier,

And his gut had yet to lead him astray.

It was months after they had gotten her body back into condition that he learned exactly what was worse.

No one should have to meet their soulmate, after thinking them dead, and learn they didn't remember a thing about you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This is my first hand at Avengers so let me know what you think! 
> 
> Bye Bye!


End file.
